Stink Differently
Stink Differently is a HTFF episode that introduces Raushelle, the sweet-smelling skunk. Plot Raushelle walks down the street, passing by Snooty and Cranky, the latter looks back at her because of her beautiful smell, until Snooty slaps him in the face. Rigg is seen driving a garbage truck with Fungus in the back, digging through the rubbish. Raushelle's scent gets into the window and Rigg grows infatuated, distracting him long enough to lose control of the truck. Fungus, panicking, attempts to stop the truck by popping one of its tires with whatever he could find in the trash pile. He finds a rusty old carving knife and uses it to pierce a tire. The truck comes to a stop upon hitting a streetlight. Rigg realizes he messed up, when the airbag crushes him. The air from the deflating tire causes the knife to pop out. Raushelle sniffs some flowers until the knife slices off her tail. Fungus pants in relief, when the trash compactor closes down on his own tail. An unconscious Raushelle is later shown in an operating room. Both her and Fungus' tails are laid on a table. Dr. Quackery attempts to surgically reattach her tail. Many hours later, Raushelle awakens to see her tail covered in bandages, but alas reattached. Thanking the doctor, she heads out. Quackery prepares to go play golf, when Dr. Goat brings an unconscious Fungus to his attention. Quackery groans over having to do another operation. Raushelle takes another walk, unaware that she has Fungus' tail instead of her own. Cranky sits outside his apartment when Raushelle passes by. This time, her rancid odor causes him to vomit and fall down the steps, breaking his bones. Snooty shortly discovers Cranky's demise and panics. Souffle places a pie on her windowsill. But Raushelle's scent causes it to mold and Souffle to lose consciousness. Because she left her oven on, her entire house burns. A passing Fungus happens upon the moldy pie and takes it. Lustly sits on a log, alone and depressed. She catches a whiff of Fungus' now sweet scent and quickly becomes smitten with the green skunk. Fungus waves hello to Stacy as she is doing garden work. She too smiles from Fungus' scent. However, she loses her trowel, which Lustly uses to impale her from behind, wanting to have Fungus all to herself. Back in the city, a teary-eyed Snooty tells Hound about the apparent murderer while he takes notes. Fungus greets Toothy and Timid, who are playing under a tree. Lustly's hands emerge from behind the tree and twist Toothy's neck. Timid screams before being pierced with Toothy's teeth when Lustly slams his severed head on him. Fungus stops to hear the sound of heavy breathing and turns to find a lovestruck Lustly looking at him. She grabs Fungus' tail, holding it tightly and smelling it obsessively while snuggling against it. Raushelle wanders through a field of flowers, which, to her confusion, all wilt and die. Hal soars above until sniffing that awful stink and careens to the ground. Hound follows the odor, retching with every sniff, when Hal crashes down in front of him and warns about the smell before going limp. As the smell becomes stronger, Hound spots Raushelle in the distance and assumes he has found the suspect. Raushelle is surrounded by buzzing flies that she tries to swat away. Hound orders her to surrender to the law, but pukes as he could no longer stand the smell. Raushelle uses this an opportunity to flee. Fungus continuously tries to tug his tail away from Lustly. The crazed ferret decides to simply sever it with a pocket knife as a reminder of him. Horrified, Fungus bumps into Raushelle and recognizes his tail on her rump. He hugs and caresses her in a plot to enrage Lustly. As expected, Lustly becomes jealous with rage and charges at Raushelle, and Fungus uses her as a shield so that her tail gets severed as well. As Fungus tries to reattach his tail with scotch tape, Raushelle also recognizes her old tail by its scent. Unfortunately, Hound reaches the scene and tazes the three of them. Raushelle, Fungus and Lustly sit in a custody suite with swollen eyes. Hound allows the two skunks free and hands them back their tails on their way out. Unfortunately, Fungus attempts to snatch one of Hound's donuts, resulting in his other eye getting tazed. Meanwhile, Disco Bear smells something sweet and turns to see Raushelle wearing her tail around her neck, but then reacting in disgust at the sight of her eye. Raushelle ends the episode with a giggle. Deaths #Rigg is killed by his airbag. #Cranky breaks his bones by falling down a flight of steps. #Souffle burns to death in her home (offscreen). #Stacy is impaled through the back of her head. #Toothy's neck is snapped and his head is ripped off. #Timid is pierced by Toothy's teeth. #Hal possibly dies from his fall (debatable). Injuries #Raushelle and Fungus' tails are severed. #Raushelle, Fungus and Lustly are tazed in the eyes (happens twice to Fungus). Trivia *This is Raushelle's debut and Souffle's first death. *The title is a pun on 'think differently'. *Raushelle, Fungus and Lustly receive the same injury as Lammy in A Bit of a Pickle. Gallery stinkdifferently2.png|Lustly smells something sweet. stinkdifferently3.png Category:Debut Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 113 episodes